Lunes
by Hyuga Hikari
Summary: Creo que, después de todo, los lunes no son tan aburridos, pensaba TenTen mientras disfrutaba del beso que le daba su "odiado" novio.


**Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los tomé prestados para darle rienda suelta a mi imaginación**

_-Pensamientos_

**-**Diálogo**  
**

Antes de comenzar con la historia quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que leen mis fics y que me dejan sus reviews, me hacen realmente feliz :) Este fic es para ustedes ;)

* * *

Lunes, en su opinión, el pero día de la semana era sumamente aburrido y tedioso sobre todo de 9 a 11 am gracias a su bendita clase de Literatura Inglesa ¿Por qué no podía ser como el viernes, lleno de diversión y con una hora libre de 9 a 10? Divagaba, como ya era su costumbre, pensando en mil y un cosas que al final no tenían ni pies ni cabeza.

Pasó la mirada por todos sus compañeros, algunos se encontraban en la misma situación que ella (intentando mantenerse despiertos), otros tantos prestaban total atención a la cátedra de la profesora Kurenai.

—_Ñoños_—pensó la castaña ignorando el hecho de que ella misma se encontraba tomando algunas notas de cosas que, a su parecer, podrían ser importantes—_El próximo semestre habrán olvidado lo que se esmeran en memorizar._

Siguió pasando la mirada por sus compañeros hasta que se topó con cierta mirada aperlada que la observaba fijamente. Lo odiaba, odiaba al dueño de esa mirada, odiaba su semblante serio, sus malditos ojos y su maldito cabello siempre lacio y perfecto, odiaba a Hyuga Neji más que a nadie en el mundo.

—Maldito Hyuga —susurró la chica sin apartar su mirada de la del chico, provocando que este frunciera levemente el ceño.

—Señorita Ama— la llamó una molesta Kurenai—¿Podría decirme alguna de las obras de Tenessee Williams?

—_¿Quién demonios es Tenessee Williams_? —pensó desesperada la chica—Esteee… pues…

—Un tranvía llamado deseo, es una de sus obras más populares. —respondió la voz de cierto chico Hyuga.

—Excelente como siempre, señor Hyuga—aclamó la profesora—Y usted, señorita Ama, hágame el favor de prestar atención a la clase.

—Sí profesora, disculpe.

Las miradas de ambos castaños se cruzaron nuevamente y TenTen aprovechó la oportunidad para fulminar a Neji con su mirada chocolate mientras que el chico sólo sonrió burlonamente. Media hora más tarde la castaña se encontraba recostada en el césped del instituto descansando antes del inicio de su próxima clase y maldiciendo al chico Hyuga a los cuatro vientos.

—Estúpido y maldito Neji, siempre me hace quedar mal.

—Hmp, yo en tu lugar estaría agradecido, TenTen—dijo con sorna el castaño mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica.

—¿Qué haces aquí Hyuga?

—Buscando a mi novia, una chica enojona y berrinchuda ¿la has visto?

—Ja ja ja—"rio" con sarcasmo TenTen—Tu novia no quiere verte.

—Sí, la escuché llamarme estúpido y maldecirme, pero vine a cobrarle por haberla salvado de la profesora.

Neji se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la castaña, quien permanecía acostada, y le dio un corto beso en los labios. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente mientras inflaba las mejillas tratando de aparentar enojo.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo infantil que te ves cuando haces eso?

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo cursi que eres?

—Hmp, sabes que sólo lo hago cuando estoy contigo.

—Te odio Hyuga Neji—dijo la chica antes de que su "querido" novio la callara con un beso.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho, cuando entró a la preparatoria, que terminaría siendo la novia del tipo más inteligente, guapo, engreído y al que más odiaba de toda la escuela… bueno seguramente habría golpeado a esa persona, pero luego de todo lo que había pasado entre ella y Neji podía decir que era cien por ciento cierto eso de que del odio al amor hay un solo paso.

—¿Contento? Ya te pagué por "salvarme" de Kurenai —dijo la chica una vez que se separaron por falta de aire.

—De hecho planeaba cobrarme por adelantado porque, seguramente, la próxima clase necesitaras ser salvada nuevamente.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

—Nos toca matemáticas—dijo el castaño antes de volver a besar a su novia.

—_Creo que, después de todo, los lunes no son tan aburrido_—pensaba TenTen mientras disfrutaba del beso que le daba su "odiado" novio.

**FIN**

**Aclaraciones:  
**Tennessee Williams fue un dramaturgo estadounidense y una de sus obras más reconocidas es "A streetcar named desire" (Un tranvía llamado deseo), les recomiendo mucho que vean la película está genial y en ella actuaron Marlon Brando y Vivien Leigh.


End file.
